Goblin Knight (Phil Urich)
suit.]] Phil Urich started working with his uncle Ben as a Intern at the New York Bulletin, and after a while left the Bulletin to become a journalist at the Daily Bugle. On a assignment, he discovered one of the Norman Osborn's secret lairs. Phil discovered that Norman, was developing a new version of the goblin gear for his son, notably a modified goblin suit and glider. When a group of thugs who were looking to destroy the compromised lair on orders from Osborn, Phil was forcibly pushed into a chemical bath of an untested version of the Goblin Formula, Which gave him both superhuman abilities and severe insanity. Phil then proceeded to kill Osborn's thugs, afterwards donning a new goblin identity as the Goblin Knight, and went on a criminal rampage. Urich later resurfaced again during Alchemax's representation of new energy source, trying to steal it. Even though Spider-Man and Agent Anti-Venomappeared and defeated his henchman, Urich managed to escape using his sonic scream. Not long afterwards, he searched for new weaponry in one of Osborn's old caches. He happened to break into Norman's abandonded Upper East Side club, where he was holding J. Jonah Jameson hostage. Osborn caught notice of Urich's presence in the lower levels of the building, and confronted him. Unknowing about Norman's new symbiote and return of his goblin powers, Phil attacked him with his sword. Norman stopped the attack and killed Phil by impaling his chest with his symbiote blades. Powers and Abilities Much like the Green Goblin, the Goblin Formula gave Phil superhuman powers which include: * Superhuman Strength: Phil became super-strong. He was strong enough to at least match Spider-Man's strength. He can lift approximately 8 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Phil can run and operate at superhuman speeds. * Superhuman Stamina: Phil's body produces less fatigue toxins, allowing him to work at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to wear him down. * Superhuman Durability: Phil's body tissues, skeletal and musculature structure were enhanced by the Goblin Formula, making it more stronger than any human beings. He is durable enough to survive punctured and gunshot wounds, blunt force traumas, powerful impacts (e.g., falls from great heights) and being struck by another super-humanly strong opponent. * Healing Factor: It is still possible for Phil to sustain injury. IF he does, his body's augmented chemical composition allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. While not as efficient as other superhumans', he can heal from injuries from a matter of days that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. Roderick's regenerative ability is considered greater than Osborn's, thus giving him an immunity to all sorts of radiation, toxins, forms of aging factors and diseases. * Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: Hobgoblin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Category:Villains Category:Sinister Six Members Category:Goblin Family Category:Armor Users Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Daily Bugle